


Secrets

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal is hiding something from Will and Will is determined to find out what.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers,  
> Here is a new Story I hope you do enjoy it :)  
> As always English is not my first language so feel free to correct my mistakes!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

Since the last week Hannibal behaved strange. Not on the ' I am a cannibal and eat the rude when I'm hungry' strange, because that would be normal for Hannibal but he acted very suspicious. Will couldn't really pinpoint what it was exactly. It all started when Hannibal walked Dante Mephisto voluntarily for the first time. But that wasnt what caught Wills attention, because it seemed like Hannibal and their dog bonded a bit over the dog training course.  
No, what caught his attention was that Hannibal was out a lot and forgot to make dinner twice. Hannibal would never forget dinner. That was what alarmed Will.  
What annoyed Will was that he couldn't talk to someone about this because first of all it would sound pathetic to say 'I am alarmed becausey boyfriend didn't cook dinner and walks the dog' and secondly Will didn't have friends in France because he was anti social and because his French didn't suffice for a conversation. So, as always, he had to sort it out himself.  
Yesterday the ex profiler thought he discovered Hannibals secret, as he found out, that Hannibal was still reading Tattle Crime and collecting knifes, syringes and hatchtes.  
" I discovered your secret", Will stated smugly as he walked into their library.  
Hannibal looked up from his new version of 'Also sprach Zarathustra' (of course he had to read it in German, because he was pretentious) and quirked an eyebrow at Will.  
"I don not have the slightest idea what you are talking about, my dear."  
" Ah and what about the knifes and stuff and you reading Tattle Crime. I think it was you who told me that we are reborn and should leave our past lifes behind." Hannibal closed his book and and stood up.  
" So vis pacem, para bellum. Tell me Will do you really think Jack Crawford will stop searching for us, especially after our Christmas card? In my opinion it is better to stay informed and to be prepared than to do nothing. And now I will walk Dante Mephisto. I trust you will excuse me, mano Meile.", Hannibal said and kissed Will softly.  
Will sat down on the sofa and let out an annoyed huff (because quoting in Latin. Really? That was a 10/10 on the smug-o-meter). Then he started thinking." Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Hannibal doesn't hide anything. I'm so pathetic oh God! ' he thought to himself.  
Then he heard Hannibal answering his phone.  
"Bonjour.... Oui... magnifique... Je serais là... Oui... Merci, Au revoir."  
Wills French might not be good but that was something he did understand. Who was Hannibal talking to? What was he hiding? Normally they talked about everything. There were no secrets between them.  
Hannibal would not cheat on him, would he?  
Will was determined to find out what his boyfriend was hiding.  
To be continued...


	2. What are you up to, Hannibal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is acting even more suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 3!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

Will thought of a plan to discover what Hannibal was hiding. His first thought was to follow Hannibal, but he dismissed that thought quickly because Hannibal would notice and he wasn't a fucking stalker. Also there would be a huge argument if Hannibal found out that he was following him. He would say that he was disappointed and then he wouldn't talk to Will for at least 3 days. The thought alone made Will roll his eyes. So no following wasn't an option.  
He let out an annoyed huff and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
After a short while he heard the front door open and shortly after that he heard Hannibal going upstairs.  
"Hey Danny. How was your walk. Were you a good boy?". Will said to his dog as he entered the kitchen. He leand down to pet Danny and realized that he wasn't dirty in the slightest. That was strange because it was impossible that he wasn't dirty because it had been raining the whole morning and Hannibal couldn't have cleaned him that quickly. That was suspicious. And there was something else. Danny smelled of perfume.  
"What the fuck are you up to, Hannibal.", Will whispered angrily to himself. Then he got up and sneaked upstairs. He didn't heat Hannibal, so he started to look for him first in the Bathroom, then in the music room and finally in their bedroom. Nothing. Then he spotted a small red paper bag on their bed.  
"Will.", Hannibal said as he suddenly appeared behind Will.  
"Oh shit...", Will jumped and faced Hannibal.  
"For fucks sake! Why do you always have to do that. I nearly pissed myself. Jesus Christ!", Will shouted.  
"I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about, Will. I just wanted to get my bag but saw you looking for something. Can I help you with anything? Have you lost something? Your glasses again?", Hannibal said cheerfully.  
"No I didn't loose my glasses. It was one time I did and it was just because you hid them from me. No, don't give me that look, I know you did! And to be honest I was looking for you. You didn't even greet me when you came home.", Will answered.  
Hannibals lips twitched in amusement.  
" I am deeply sorry my dear. I have been terribly rude. But now you must excuse me a second time", he said and took the bag from the bed, " I have somewhere to be. An appointment of utmost importance. I will be home late so you can start dinner without me."  
Then he went downstairs and left Will in a shock. "What the fuck was that?", Will thought. He had never seen Hannibal like this so hectic and a bit stressed? And what was in the bag?  
Will really had to think of a plan now to find out what Hannibal was hiding.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Instagram @worship_hannigram


	3. Drinking makes you rude, William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will drinks, Hannibal gets bitchy

Will grew restless. There was a ton of evidence that Hannibal was hiding something. First he forgot to make dinner twice, then he walked the dog, which smelled of perfume after this, he was nervous and he was out late.  
It was 10pm now and Hannibal still wasn't back. Since Will couldn't follow Hannibal and couldn't sneak up on him and couldn't manipulate him into telling him what his secret was, Will decided there was only one option left: drinking!  
Will started drinking his Whiskey, but later slightly drunk he decided to annoy Hannibal with drinking his expensive wine.  
He got up and started stumbling towards their wine cellar. Getting there was an adventure because he fell over Danny twice and nearly broke both of his legs while stumbling down the stairs.  
"Ok...you little shit.", Will mumbled to himself while examining the cabinets.  
"Where is you favorite...one? Wha-aat was ist called Chat- oh fuck-Chateeeeooo ah there Château Le Pin. Fucking pretentious", Will laughed as he started pulling out the wine from the cabinet. When he pulled the wine out a small piece of paper fell on the ground. Will picked it up and unfolded it.  
It was Hannibals handwriting and it was in Lithuanian, that he could tell but what did it mean.  
"What the fuck?", Will exclaimed and started trying to read it out loud while taking large sips from the wine.   
"Juvelyras 14 val., Paskui pas mėsininką. Nuvežkite šunį į sutartą vietą, susikraukite antklodę ir atneškite maisto į tą vietą. Atitraukite Viljamą.  
18 val. Staigmena."  
"William, may I ask what you are doing down here and why my best wine is half empty.", Hannibal said as he, again, appeared out of nowhere.  
"Shit. What are you that you can make yourself invisible?", Will exclaimed, suddenly sober.  
"It is rude to read something, that somebody else has written, without asking for permission to do so . Also your Lithuanian is not very well. In many words the pronunciation was incorrect, as well as your accent which was-"  
"Shut it Mister 'I can be pretentious in 16 languages'. Have you ever listened to yourself while you were talking? I guess no, because if you'd have you maybe would've noticed that you also got a 'minor' accent while speaking English!", Will furiously exclaimed. Hannibals lips curled in annoyance and his face went blank.  
" Consuming alcohol makes you very rude, William. ", Hannibal answered.  
" Oh I am rude, Hannibal? I am fucking rude? You know what is fucking rude? To leave your boyfriend alone in the evenings to go out to some women or I don't know what the fuck you are doing!", Will screamed in Hannibals face.  
" Well I told you, that I would be late tonight and why are you thinking, that I am with some women? I had more faith in you, Will. I am very disappointed and I don't know if I want to talk to you tonight. I will sleep in the guest room until you are in your right mind again. And I would advice you not to drink any more alcohol this evening. It will do unnecessary harm to your liver. Good night.", with that Hannibal turned around and left a speachless Will behind.  
"No Hannibal. Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you!",Will called after him. The only reaction he got was the loud noise of the door which was slammed shut by Hannibal.  
' I am in big trouble he slammed the fucking door.' Will thought.  
His mission to drink failed, too and he still didn't know what Hannibals secret was. The only thing he achieved was that he had spilled wine all over him, that Hannibal threatened to eat his live and that he made Hannibal angry in general. "Well done, Graham.", he muttered to himself as he walked upstairs.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> The Lithuanian thing is just a kind of to do list:   
> 2pm juweler, then getting meat. Bring everything to the location, bring the dog to the location. Surprise Will.  
> My Lithuanian is not good so if there are mistakes (there are obviously) please correct me


	4. A new suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the last part in the next days or something idk :)  
> Would you be interested in this story from Hannibals POV? If so tell me in the comments

Will woke up slightly hungover and with an enormous headache. Also his back hurt, because he decided to sleep on the sofa instead climbijg the stars up to the guest bedroom. He tried to recall what had happened last night. Oh right, he found a strange letter from Hannibal, hidden in their wine cellar, then Hannibal stepped out of a black hole and materialized right behind him and then he made a huge scene and Hannibal slammed the door shut. So concluding one could say that he was kinda fucked.  
While Will tried to make himself at least a bit presentable and went downstairs where he heard Hannibal cooking something in the kitchen.  
"Goodmorning William.", Hannibal said without looking at him. Shit he played the William card, that meant he was still pissed. Will sighed.  
"Hello Hannibal. Can we talk for a second?", Will asked.  
"As you can see I'm quite preoccupied at the moment and I don't know if I have time this afternoon maybe we can postpone it on this evening or tomorrow morning?", Hannibal said while turning around.  
" You really wanna make things more complicated than they have to be. Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was drunk and I was angry and I... I don't know Hannibal. Your behavior is slightly different. And I guess I was worried and yes I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. ", Will said, looking on the ground. Akward silence filled the room and Hannibal just looked calculating at Will. Then he turned around to put the scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate.  
" Well.", Hannibal eventually said." I think I will accept your apology, but only under one condition. I will not be home the whole day, because I have a few urgent appointments, that I can not postpone. I trust you can do the grocery shopping I will give you a list of what we need."  
Will just nodded dumbly.  
" Very well and if it does not trouble you too much you may as well go to my tailor. I have a new suit for you. Please go and get it."  
"Um.. sure. But why do I need a new suit?"  
"Its for a very special occasion, Will. Now if you will excuse me I have to go or I will be late and that would be rude.", Hannibal answered and left the kitchen.   
Later that day Will had done all the grocery shopping and headed to the tailor.   
"Bonjour Monsieur Miller.", the women at the counter said as he entered the little store.   
"Hello. I wanted to pick up my suit.", he said, smiling awkwardly at the woman.   
" Yes Monsieur Dubois told me you would come. You will look lovely in it. Perfect for this special occasion.", the tailor giggled.   
"What occasion?", Will asked.   
"No I don't want to tell you too much. Here you go. Have a nice day!", she said, still smiling, as she handed him the suit.   
When Will got home he headed directly for the kitchen and started to put the groceries in the fridge. Then he went to their bedroom to put the suit in his wardrobe. When he entered their bedroom he noticed a rose and a letter on their bed. Curiously he opened the letter. 

' Dear Will, 

I trust you picked up your suit.   
I would like to ask you to meet me at the address written below at 8.pm and to put on your new suit.   
See you then.   
Love

Hannibal'


	5. It's beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out what Hannibals secret is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of 'Secrets'.  
> In chapter 6 I will only retell this story from Hannibals POV, but this is the official ending :)  
> I do appreciate all your kudos and comments! Thank you all:)  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

When Will arrived at the address written on the letter he was slightly irritated. He thought Hannibal would lead him to some fancy restaurant or the opera or something pretentious, because of his new suit, but as he stopped the car he had arrived at a little cabin in the middle of a small forest.  
Hannibals car was parked in front of it and the lights inside were on, so Will didn't have the wrong address.  
Why weren't they in a public place, but instead in a cabin in the forest. Why did he have to put on the fancy suit if they weren't going anywhere? That was really strange.  
Then Will remembered that Hannibal threatened him, in their wine cellar, that he would eat his liver. Did he go to far that evening? Was Hannibal going to kill him now? He quickly dismissed that thought, because Hannibal would never kill him. Would he?  
"Graham you are pathetic. What kind of boyfriend does not trust his partner and is afraid to be killed and later on served as foi Gras? Jesus.", he muttered to himself.  
He exited his car and walked towards the cabin. When he nearly reached the door, it was swung open by Hannibal who was dressed in a black three piece suit. Hannibal smiled his special smile at Will.  
" Good evening Will. I'm glad you came and that you are wearing the suit I wanted you to wear. Please, do come in."  
The cabin was decorated neatly with some roses and candles in the back of the room was a little fireplace with two armchairs in front of it. Above the fireplace was a huge painting, but Will didn't know who was the painter.  
Hannibal led him to the dining table and told him to get seated.  
"I'll be back in a minute.", Hannibal said as he headed towards the kitchen.  
A minute later he came back with the food.  
"Coq au vin and for dessert I have prepared Crème brûlée. Bon Appetit."  
"Thank you, Hannibal. It looks great.", Will answered and smiled at Hannibal.  
They ate and talked about their days, but Hannibal seemed quite nervous and like he was under pressure. When they finished their dinner and sat down in the armchairs at the fireplace, Will couldn't take Hannibals behavior anymore.  
"Hannibal? Is something wrong you seem so ... nervous?", Will asked him.  
Hannibal looked at him and then took a long sip of his wine.  
"Yes, actually there is something I want to talk about with you."  
Will tensed and his breathing quickened. Did Hannibal finally get bored of him? Did Hannibal want to abandon him now?   
"Will I have thought about this for a long while now...", Hannibal started.  
"I don't-"  
"No Will, please let me finish. I have thought about our history and about everything we've experienced together. I thought about your beautiful becoming when we slayed the dragon together. Will, you make me feel something I haven't felt since Mischas death. I couldn't name the feeling at first back in Baltimore. But when we got separated and I hid in Florence, I finally knew what I was feeling. Love."  
Will felt his cheeks burning and he suddenly felt the need to cry.  
" I love you Will. I loved you since the day I met you. I didn't know I could love anyone ever again after Mischas death. After what I became. But you are here with me. You see me and I see you. You know what I am and you stay. I could have never imagined that my deepest desire would come true. Hoped I did, but I never dared to think of this, us being together, as reality. I do not ever want to loose you again, love.  
I will fight everyone who wants to separate us again.  
Will... I love you. Will you marry me? ", Hannibal finished his speach and put a golden ring out of his pocket , a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
Will was in shock for a second. Then he realized he was crying to. He looked Hannibal in the eyes and saw nothing, but hope, love and adoration.  
" Yes, you pretentious pick, of course I will marry you", Will said and kissed Hannibal.  
" Well my darling, who has the honor to be invited to our wedding?", Hannibal asked and smiled mischievously.   
Looking back on this day Will thought that that was the happiest he's ever been in his entire life. He finally found everything he ever wanted and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Sprach Zarathustra - thus spake Zarathustra (Nietzsche)  
> Je serais là- I'll be there


End file.
